trapped in my heart
by Frozenprincezz
Summary: Carrie and Larry get trapped in a room by the twins because they have had enough of their obliviousness to each other. What could possible happpen?


**Hello Please enjoy!**

**By me and Imagrojian\fangirlinggrojfan **

Larry started knocking on the bathroom door, jumping up and down a bit eagerly while yelling at the door, "Konnie, stop playing around with Carrie's perfume and let me in!"

Konnie opened the door and then Carrie came in too. Konnie went out of the room and locked the door behind them. '' Let us out!'' screeamed Larry!

"Not until you two oblivious fools tell each other how you feel for each other!" Kim yelled while Konnie was screaming excitedly

Konnie and Kim then left them alone. Larry sighed knowing he couldn't tell her and plopped down to the floor.

"What's wrong, Larrs?" Carrie asked him while she plopped down on the floor, next to him. Wrapping an arm around him to comfort him more.

Larry immedatly blushed red. Carrie saw this and put a hand on his head while saying '' Your turning redder! Oh no Larrs!''

"C-Carr, I'm okay! I-I just... I'm disappointed with Kim and Konnie and their stupid suspicions..." Larry complained while he slowly leaned back into the wall, sighing.

Suddenly Carrie grabbed Larry and pulled him onto her lap while strocking his hair trying to comfort him. She then said '' Larrs! We'll be okay! I mean if one of us actually had a crush on the other we would just tell them right?''

Larry sighed again, feeling even more of a wimp since he was too much of a wussy. "I don't know. If I liked someone, I'd wait until I know wether she liked me back or not before telling,"

'' We'll I like this guy but I'm still waitting for him to tell me! Plus I guess we're in the same boat...'' says Carrie as she lightly sighs and rests her head on his.

Larry started wondering of he was the guy she supposedly liked, but chased away the thought, thinking she wouldn't like a boy like him, and would go for someone like Nick. Though, he didn't noticed that his face was showing what his was feeling.

Carrie sighed at the awkward silence in the air by saying '' Larrs is there uhh anyone you masybe like?'' her eyes sparkled with hope that it was her.

Larry looked over at Carrie, blushing lightly. "Uh, yeah, I like this girl. She's the most prettiest girl in my life. I've known her since I was five... What about you Carr?" he asked

Carrie lightly smiled thinking she knew it was Laney. '' So the girl you like is Laney Penn?''. Larry sighed and said '' No no its not her were JUST friends!''.''Who is it then Larrs?''

Larry started stuttering uncontrollably while trying to think up an excuse to use, not wanting to ruin his friendship with Carrie since she was everything to him. "Why do you wanna know?"

'' Because I want to meet her! Oh and if you don't tell me I may have to tickle you!'' said Carrie. Larry said '' uhh I cant really tell you Care!''. Carrie smirked as she thought tickling wouldnt work so she just grabbed Larry tight into a bear hug and said '' Tell me or I'll never let you go!''

'I wouldn't mind never being let go from a hug.' Larry thought, which gave him an idea to get back at Carrie. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back tightly and nuzzled his head into her shoulder. "Your cuddly."

Carrie lightly blushed. She then smiled slightly as she hugged him back tightly. She then said '' So Larrs who do you like?''

"Your so oblivious, Carr," Larry commented while he lightened his grip on her, growling in frustration from her failing to get his hint, once again.

She just smirked as she turned him around lifted his head to face hers cubbed his cheeks with her hands and quickly gave him a kiss for a couple secounds. His eyes grew wide as she said '' Oh am I?''

Larry smiled even more while he said, "If you weren't oblivious, then why would you ask who I liked?!"

'' I wanted you to tell me yourself!'' Carrie said while starring into his eyes. '' I kinda saw your diary a week ago and have been hinting you to tell me on your own for ages now!''

"How did you find my diary?! I keep it hidden," he asked in shock while he was blushing furiously

'' Uhh I kinda sat on the bord on the stage and fell through the wood and then fiound it...'' Carrie said awkwardly.

Larry face-palmed. "Well, that would explain the rip on your sleeve," he stated, grabbing the sleeve and pointed to it. Though, he found it cute how she was being awkward.

Carrie smiled to Larry. He smiled back. Just then the twins we're knocking liudly on the door!

"Guys, you done? You've been in there for over half-an-hour," Kim asked while she started fiddling with the door knob, getting prepared to unlock it

'' Done what Kim?'' asked Larry. Kim said '' Confessing!''. Carrie smirked and decided to play with them '' Oh we've been going out for a week now Kim!''.

"Wait. WHAT?!" Konnie screamed while Kim was just stood there, frozen. "If you were dating, then why didn't you tell us?!" she asked

'' I thought you knew! I mean with all our flirting!'' said Larry playing along. '' Now can we come out?'' said Carrie.

Kim looked at Konnie with a cheeky grin. "I don't know, Konnie. Should we let them out? They kept a secret from us, and The Newmans never keep secrets." Kim asked her sister in a teasy voice.

'' Oh Kim Konnie! If you don't let me out! I will read your diarys to your secret crushs!'' said Larry grinning.

KIm and Konnie's eyes widened. "How did you find our diaries?!" they asked while Konnie fiddled with the lock.

'' You'll find out if you let us out!'' said Larry.

"Okay, okay!" they said while they unlocked the door and opened it up. "There, we let you two love-birds out! Now, tell us how you found our diaries!"

'' I didn't!'' said Larry as he smirked. Carrie smiled and shoved them in the bathroom while locking the door.

Carrie and Larry high-fived while Kim and Konnie started banging on the door. "That's what you get when you lock us in there!" Carrie told them while she sped off to their couch

Larry followed her and sat down. Carrie smiled at him and brought him in her a hug. He blushed.

Carrie saw him getting lovestruck and flattered again, and decided to flatter him more by running a hand around his short hair, and saying, "I love you, Larrs,"

Larry immedatly blushed fully red like a idiot. Carrie smirked more at this. She had a idea to flatter him more to see if it was possible to make him blush reder.

Carrie reached into the couch cushion and pulled out a blue book with a bass guitar on the cover, "Look what we have here," she teased, "Looks like we got a book labeled 'Larry's Diary.''' she turned to the first page

Larry quickly grabbed the books from her hands. She then started trying to get them back. But Larry wasn't about to give it up.

"Awww, but Larry! I wanna see what you wrote about me!" Carrie begged while reaching higher for the diary, but once again failed to grab it. She then started fake-sobbing, "You don't love me!"

'' Yes! I do Care!n Its just there are some privet things I have written in here...'' said Larry. Carrioe smirkled having a plan to get it back.

"We tell each other everything, don't we? Nothing will make me hate you, and I won't make fun of you for any of your secrets." Carrie said quietly, hugging him

Larry then sighed and passed it to her '' Fine! But you wont believe what you'll read!''.

Carrie squealed while she grabbed onto the diary, and looked into the first page. "Uh... I didn't know you had a collection of stuffed ponies..."

'' See Care! I warned you! now you probley dont like me anymore!'' said Larry as he sat down sighing. Carrie shook her head as she said '' No Larrs nothing can make me not like you anymore!''

Larry smiled lightly at her, even though he was still a bit nerve-wrecked about her reading about all of his secrets.

Carrie saw his nervs and sat down next to him while wrapping a arm around him in comfort.

Larry smiled from the comfort, and started lushing lightly. :"Hey Carr. I got an idea that might make you a bit nervoius,"

'' What is it Larrs?'' asked Carrie while comforting Larry.

He smirked at her while walking away, and coming back with a purple and black book that Carrie instantly went wide-eyed at. "I bet me reading this will make you nervous~" Larry teased

Larrs! Thats my diary! Its personal!'' said Carrie as she kept leaning over trying to grab it. Larry smirked as Carrie did infact look nervous.

"You read my diary, so it's my turn to read yours," Larry explained while he ducked under Carrie, and sat on the couch behind her. Turning to a random page that he found himself interested in reading

The page said '' Larry'' at the titles. Larrys eyes widened as he read through it. It was about him, and how she had a huge crush on him.

Carrie started blushing darkly as she nervously sat down next to him while he continued to read. She was unsure of what he thought about the page all about him. "Are done yet?" she asked, anxiously.

'' Not even close Care!'' said Larry as he contiued to the next page which had a drawing andm photos of them. When he got to a drawing of them kissing from there accidental kiss he turned to Carrie.

Carrie frowned at the picture. "Uh... That night kinda left me mesmerized and lovestruck, so it kinda gave my inspiration to draw...?

Larry lightly chuckled as he got out his diary and flipped to a page where hedrew the same thing. Carrie lightly laughed.

Carrie hugged onto Larry while saying, "You copied me!" she fake complained, while giving him a noogie like she always did.

Larry just laughed abit but soon was love struck and fainted from the noogie. Carrie just rolled her eyes.

Quickly after, Larry woke up and started blushing with embarrassment. "hehe, uh... Hi, Carr," he said randomly

Carrie played along while she stroked his hair she said '' Hi sleepy head.''

Larry started blushing more while he gave her a light smile. He rubbed his nose with hers, "Your awesome,"

'' And your awesome to Larrs!'' said Carrie as she started leaning in. As there lips met Konnie and Kim burst through the door.

Larry immediately looked behind the couch, seeing Kim and Konnie laying on the floor with shattered wood around them. "Well... There goes privacy..." he stated, dully.

Konnie got up and brushed herself off then helped Kim up. Kim smirked as she said '' So you two can't stop kissing for 1 minute?''.

Carrie and Larry blushed darkly before Larry immediately chaged the subject so that things weren't so awkward by saying, "Kim, your gonna fix that door, right? Since you and your sister broke it..."

'' Seriously Larry stop trying to change the subject!'' said Kim as she crossed her arms. A few more awkward minutes before someone finally broke the silence.

"What do you guys want?" Carrie asked while she still held onto Larry, not caring if the twins were going to tease them.

Larry just laughed out of nowhere because he was totally inbarrest. Kim looked at him and said '' Carrie whats wrong with your boy friend?''

"I don't know. Maybe he's just excited...?" Carrie said, before deciding to embarrass him more. "Or...maybe his just so happy that I'm finally his girlfriend~?"

THat just made the twins smirk more and Larry awkwardly started laughing more. Carrie smirked and then kissed his cheek to make it worse he then fainted.

Kim and Konnie burst out into laughter while they watched Larry fall backwards onto the side of the couch. "Haha, it's easy to make him faint..."

Larry soon got up and brushed himself off. Carrie just smirked as he started blushing. Kim and Konnie just kept laughing.

Larry just rolled his eyes at all three girls while stating, "Well, I guess this is what I get when I hang with girls..."

Carrie and the twins rolled there eyes at him.

Carrie smirked as she got a idea. She grabbed Larry and quickly kissed him which made him stop laughing and faint. Carrie giggles and says '' Thanks for coming out everyone!''


End file.
